friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ross and Rachel
and Rachel hold their newborn, Emma.]] History The turbulent relationship of Ross and Rachel is one of the main plot lines of Friends. Ross harbored a crush for Rachel since the ninth grade. When Rachel moved to the city, Ross tried to re-kindle his affection, but his timidness and bad timing prevented this. While he was in China, Chandler let it slip that Ross had feelings for Rachel. ("The One Where Rachel Finds Out") Rachel began to develop feelings back, but when Ross came back with a new girlfriend, Julie, Rachel's new feelings became a big burden. Drunk one night, Rachel left a message on Ross's answering machine claiming she was "over him". When he heard this message, he became dismayed and had to make the decision of Julie or Rachel. After a very heated argument at the coffeehouse, Ross and Rachel share their first, and extremely passionate, kiss. ("The One Where Ross Finds Out") Ross, still having to decide between Rachel or Julie, created a list of pros and cons of the both of them. He ultimately decided that he loved Rachel and picked her. When she found his list, however, their relationship immediately came to a halt, having not lasted even an hour. ("The One With The List") After Rachel saw a video from high school, the two finally get together in "The One With The Prom Video". After an argument over Rachel's friendship with a male co-worker, Mark, Rachel announced that they were taking "a break." Ross, thinking that Rachel was ending the relationship, got so drunk that he slept with "the hot girl from the copy place," Chloe. When Rachel found out, she broke up with Ross in a scene that involved Ross and Rachel arguing in Monica's living room while the other four friends were trapped in Monica's bedroom. From then on, the two shared an almost-on-again-almost-off again relationship. ("The One With The Morning After") When Phoebe fixes Ross up with her "bald friend" Bonnie, Rachel is clearly jealous when she sees that Bonnie is no longer bald, with beautiful flowing hair. While at the beach, where Phoebe learns the true identity of her birth mother, Rachel convinces Bonnie to shave her head again. When Ross asks her why she did it, Rachel admits that it's because she still has feelings for him. ("The One At The Beach") While Ross is next door breaking up with Bonnie, Rachel pens a rather long letter to Ross ("18 pages, front and back!") asking him to take responsibility for their first break-up. However, Ross falls asleep while reading the letter, and later bluffs that he agrees with what the letter has to say. After reading the entire letter, which asks him to take full responsibility for all the things that went wrong in their relationship, he finds out he strongly disagrees. He tries to swallow his pride and act like he accepts it; however, when the pair are in bed, and Rachel is saying she's glad she didn't accept her mother's advice "once a cheater, always a cheater" he finally snaps. A very loud "WE WERE ON A BREAK!" is heard being shouted by Ross from the bedroom and they angrily break up again. ("The One With The Jellyfish") At one point after a drinking binge in Las Vegas, they got married.("The One In Vegas, Part 2") Ross, terrified of being divorced for a third time, told Rachel that he would take care of everything only to secretly stay married to her. He told Phoebe in secrecy and she soon became convinced that Ross was still in love with her. He adamantly denied that fact, claiming that their marriage really was just a drunken mistake. It became clear that Ross did in fact still love Rachel, especially when he offered to let her move in with him when Chandler moved in with Monica. ("The One With Ross' Denial") Rachel became furious when she learned that they were still married. She told Ross that it was the most mad she had ever been at him. He asked if it made her more mad than "when I said we were on a break?" ("The One Where Joey Loses His Insurance") Later in the series, the two slept together again, resulting in the birth of a daughter (Ross' second child), Emma. ("The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2") In "The Last One", Ross is encouraged by Phoebe to declare his love to Rachel before she leaves to pursue a career in Paris. His plea is successful and the two once again enter into a relationship. It is assumed that Ross and Rachel eventually got married. In the Friends spinoff Joey, with Joey claiming that all his friends are married. Arguably, more than any other aspect of Friends, the infamy of the "Ross and Rachel" pairing most entered the lexicon of popular culture. To this date, many off-again/on-again relationships on television are inevitably compared to Ross and Rachel. External links *Ross and Rachel fanlisting * Ross and Rachel fanpage at FanPop.com